User blog:Greenberet69/Aragorn vs Alistair
Aragorn: Once a Dunedain Ranger known as "Strider" who is now High King of Gondor after leading the Men of the West into the last great battle of the Third Age at the Battle of the Black Gate to give Frodo time to destroy the ring and Save Middle-Earth from Sauron vs. Alistair: Once a Grey Warden who along with "The Warden" and others lead the Forces of Fereldan to save Denerim and Fereldan from The Archdemon and Darkspawn attack during the "Fifth Blight" and then became the rightful King of Denerim and King of Fereldan It's the Battle of the Warriors who became Kings in the end after ending a evil threat to their land WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!!!! Aragorns Weapons Alistairs Weapons X-Factors Aragorn Alistair 90 Training 95 Edge Alistair: Aragorn had training but compared to Alistairs training in the Templars and Grey Wardens thats a lot more where Aragorn had only training in maybe Gondor but also Dunedain Rangers Training 95 Combat Experience 97 Edge Alistair: It was close but Aragorn did a lot of battles in his time but Alistair had more comabt combining all the battles he did with the Darkspawn and others who got in his way and were not allies 95 Armor Metallurgy 85 Edge Aragorn: While both have excellent armor since they will block slashes and arrows especially the daggers Alistair's Armor is heavy and will cause heavy fatigue and it will restrict a lot of movement compared to Aragorn's which is lighter then Alistair's and will not restrict his movement as much. 97 Physicality 90 Edge Aragorn: When you look at the journey that Aragorn went through especially when him, Legolas, and Gimli chased after the Uruk-hai with Merry and Pippin and the nonstop journey they went through. Compared to Alistair who would stop when he could and rest and since him and the "Warden" and others set up camp in the story, where Aragorns camp was at villages and fortresses pretty much whenever they stopped somewhere other than that it was non-stop but it was close but Aragorn gets the edge The Voting has Ended and Aragorn has won (2-0) The Battle Aragorn (5-5) Alistair King Alistair and 4 Denerim Soldiers have set out on a journey to find a new land and after a 5 week travel spot the shores of the land called Middle-Earth. They decide to head up the river and soon arrive in the ruins of Amon Hen and disembark to find if there are any Natives to talk to. While traveling through Amon Hen one of the soldiers spots 5 people uphill to their left, Alistair and his men turn to see Aragorn along with 2 Gondor and 2 Rohhirm soldiers. Aragorn sees them and begins a conversation to see who they are. "Who are you strange men?" Alistair replies saying "I am King Alistair of Denerim from the land of Fereldan and who might you be" Aragorn tells him "I am Aragorn High King of Gondor, you don't belong here in Middle-Earth I cannot trust you Alistair begone or face the wrath of Middle-Earth" "Says who" Alistair replies. Aragorn grabs his bow and arrow and fires a arrow into the throat of one of the Denerim Soldiers (5-4). Alistair takes out his Warden Croosbow and fires his arrow hitting one of the Rohhirim in the heart (4-4). Aragorn and his men charge at Alistair and his men meanwhile Alistair and his men try to take them out with their crossbows. A Denerim Soldiers fires his arrow at Aragorn but the Gondor armor deflects it, while trying to reload Aragorn takes out his Dagger and throws it at the soldier hitting him reight between the eyes killing him instantly (4-3). A Gondor soldier charges at Alistair and attacks but Alistair uses his shield to block the strike and then stabs the Gondor soldier right through the stomach (3-3). Alistair tells his men to head towards the boat while he heads another way and so they split up with Aragorn and the gondor soldier going after the soldiers and the Rohhirim going after Alistair. The 2 Denrim soldiers make it to the bridge and attempt to hit Aragorn and the Gondor soldier with their crossbows and the Gondor soldier takes out his bow and arrow and fires at a Denerim Sodlier while he is reloading hitting him in the right arm only injuring him but Aragorn moves in and stabs the injured soldier right through the stomach killing him instantly (3-2). The Denerim guard in rage tries to take on both Aragorn and the Gondor Soldier using his sword and sheild to hold them both off. However he soon gets overpowered and while Aragorn blocks a strike from the Denrim guard takes out his dagger and pierces the Denerim guard right in the heart and they both head the other way to meet up with the Rohhirm(3-1). Meanwhile the Rohhirim catches up to Alistair and the 2 begin to attack each other with their sword and shield. Alistair bashes the Rohhirm with his shield blowing him back quickly moves in and stabs the soldier in the center chest killing him and heads up hill (2-1). Aragorn and the Gondor soldier arrive at the summit of Amon Hen looking for signs of Alistair or their Rohhirim without warning Alistair takes out his dagger and stabs the Gondor soldier right through the neck (1-1) Aragorn charges at Alistair and hits the dagger out of his hand and so Alistair takes out Maric's Sword, and Cailan's Shield and the two engage. Aragorn is able to strike Cailian's shield out of Alistairs hand then tries to slash him but Cailan's Armor protects him. Alistair does the same but Aragorns armor protects him from the slash and both warriors learn that their armor is to strong. Alistair tries to hit Aragorn on the head with Maric's blade but Aragorn dodges it and turns around to notice that Alistair is starting to tire. Alistair begins to become too tired from the heavy armor and knows that he must finish the battle fast before he becomes to tired, meanwhile Aragorn comes up with the plan to tire Alistair out. So Aragorn heads towards the ruined building and Alistair follows up the stairs onto the roof where the two engage once again. Alistair hits Aragorn to with his shield arm and knocks him back down to the forest floor and jumps down trying to stab Aragorn, but Aragorn dodges it and Alistair lands and gets his sword stuck to the ground and is to tired to try and pull it out. This gives Aragorn the chance and he stabs Alistair through his armor, Alistair yells out in pain and Aragorn pulls out Anduril and stabs Alistair right through the throat (1-0). Aragorn pulls out Anduril and Alistair's lifeless body falls to the ground, Aragorn yells "ELENDIL!!!!!" in victory. Winner: Aragorn Battles Won out of 5,000 Aragorn-Alistair 2,505-2,495 50.10%-49.90% Aragorn's Dagger 45%-55% Alistair's Dagger Anduril 51%-49% Maric's Blade Bow and Arrow 68%-32% Warden Crossbow Expert's Opinion: It was a really close battle but while both had excellent Armor the problem with Alistair's Armor was that it was way too heavy so it was going to cause a lot of fatigue and restrict a lot of his movement. Aragorn's armor was more lighter and had less fatigue and resrictions so in this battle the armor and meatllurgy was the winning factor. The Next battle will be Legolas vs Sebastian Category:Blog posts